Val Crestfall
{Under Construction}} Val is a member of the Seven Deadly Sins as the Eagles's Sin of Greed, Elven Prince and the host of The Elven God: Crestfall. Becuase Val is the host for Crestfall's body he is able to control and use an amount of The Elven God: Crestfall's power. Appearance Val has Blondish Green hair and blue eyes. When he transforms into the Elven God Form his eyes turn from blue to green. Personality History Val was born the brother to the first ruler of the Elf Clan, First Elf King Rydel Crestfall and therefore the Elf Prince. Val is the chosen guardian of the Elven Kingdom because he is the host to the Elven God spirit. At a rather young age of about 500, Val was exiled from the Elf Kingdom for the fake accusation sin of trying to steal the Divine Elven God: Crestfall's power. The Elven God: Crestfall knew that the people of the Elven Kingdom were wrong and for such a betrayal the Elven God stopped in his help of the Elven Kingdom resulting in it's destruction. Val was then invited to join The Seven Deadly Sins where was feared as one of the strongest Holy Knights. Plot Abilities & Equipment * [[:Elven God Spirit|:Elven God Spirit]]' - '''This is Val's magical power that allows him to tap into the Elven God: Crestfall's power and use it for his own. When the power is fully released it transforms him into The Elven God Form. Weapons * 'Sacred Treasure: Arrow of Hope:''' An extremely powerful arrow that is unbreakable and can spilt into thousands of arrows as needed although the power of the arrows becomes less the more arrows spilt. When the Sacred Treasure is released Val's Magical power output is doubled and The Arrow of Hope also can be controlled by Val's hand movement instead of actually being shot in this form * '''The Sword of the Silvan - '''A sword that used to belong to Val's now deceased brother Rydel Crestfall. Not much is know about it other than it was used by Val before he received his Sacred Treasure. Power Levels Relationships Seven Deadly Sins Loki Helbourne Takashi Dragonway Iris Moon Maganta Cliff Quotes Trivia * According to the author: ** Birthplace: Britannia ** His special ability is Elven God Spirit ** Weak Point: Mental Attacks ** His daily activity is ** His hobbies are ** Charm Point: Hair ** He has no complex ** What he likes about himself: ** Favorite Animal: Eagle's ** Favorite Food: ** Favorite Scent: ** The most embarrassing thing in his life: ** Greatest Regret: His brother's death ** Dream/Hope: To revive his brother ** What he wants the most right now is ** The person he respects most is ** The people he doesn't want to make an enemy out of is his friends and loved ones Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:The Crestfall Category:Seven Deadly Sins Category:Holy Knight Category:Elf Clan Category:Elf Race Category:Wiki Content